Voudriez vous faire une promenade avec moi ?
by Emyss
Summary: Et si Michaela avait accepté d'aller se promener avec Sully après leur soirée à l'opéra dans Voyage à Boston ?    Traduction de Walk with me.


**Voudriez-vous faire une promenade avec moi ?**

Et si Michaela avait répondu oui à cette question de Sully après leur soirée à l'Opéra dans Voyage à Boston ?

**Disclaimer**** : Je ne suis pas propriétaire des droits de la série Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. De plus, je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fanfiction, je n'ai fait que traduire la fiction Walk with me écrite par MyImmortal329**

**I don't own the rights of Dr Quinn Medecine Woman. Besides, I am not the author, I just translated the fiction written by MyImmortal329**

http:/ www .fanfiction .net/s/3221779/1/Walk_With_Me

Le cœur de Michaela battait la chamade tandis qu'elle et Sully entraient dans la demeure silencieuse de la famille Quinn de Beacon Hill. Elle avait le cœur serré, et elle essayait de mettre cela sur le dos du corset très ajusté qu'elle portait sous la chatoyante robe noire qu'elle avait portée au cours de cette magnifique soirée avec Sully. Ils revenaient de l'Opéra, et elle était surprise de voir qu'il semblait très intéressé sur le sujet. Elle lui avait jeté des coups d'œil et chaque fois son cœur s'était accéléré quand elle avait pensé à la façon dont cette soirée allait se terminer. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si peut-être quelque chose pourrait engendrer une conversation dans laquelle Sully avouerait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Elle savait qu'il avait de l'affection pour elle. Elle le savait depuis longtemps, mais le fait d'avoir été loin de lui pendant ces longues semaines et le fait qu'elle se soit concentrée sur la santé de sa mère et l'enseignement de la médecine Cheyenne à William lui faisait se demander si peut-être les choses n'avaient pas changé entre eux.

Elle se tourna vers lui, son regard était hésitant et incertain. Sully esquissa un léger sourire et fit un pas en avant. Son courage commençait à l'abandonner et sa gorge devenait sèche. Que pourrait-il lui dire ? Comment pourrait-il trouver les mots pour lui dire à quel point le fait qu'elle ait passé la soirée avec lui avait compté ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire à quel point elle lui avait manqué et comment son inquiétude pour elle l'avait empêcher de dormir. Elle était capable de se débrouiller seule mais il s'était tellement habitué à être proche au cas où. Il avait pris l'habitude d'être près de Michaela et des enfants. Il avait commencé à se sentir de la famille, et il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il serait seul quand ils seraient partis. Il avait même commencé à se demander s'ils reviendraient un jour. Les nuits étaient devenues des semaines, et finalement, il n'avait plus été capable de le supporter. Maintenant elle se tenait devant lui, ses lèvres esquissaient un léger sourire tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux. Elle était aussi incertaine que lui.

« C'était magnifique. Merci » dit-elle après un trop long silence. Il entrevit un moment d'espoir, mais il n'était pas sûr de la façon de lui demander. Les enfants lui avait dit de l'inviter à l'opéra très peu de temps après leur dîner et elle avait dit oui. Et s'il lui demandait maintenant et qu'elle refusait ? Et si elle ne voulait pas passer autant de temps avec lui ? Et si…Il regarda dans ses yeux et déglutit.

« Je vous en prie » répondit-il, sentant ses mains devenir de plus en plus moites. Il les plaça sur les côtés et continua de la regarder.

La façon dont il la regardait la rendait légèrement mal à l'aise mais en même temps, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rougir. Il était évident qu'il ressentait toujours quelque chose pour elle. Il n'aurait pas passé ses soirées dehors avec elle si ce n'était pas le cas. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour penser qu'il ne ressentirait plus rien parce qu'elle avait été loin. S'il ressentait sincèrement la même chose qu'elle, il était impossible que cela disparaisse. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne se faisait pas de faux espoirs. Mais comme il n'ajouta rien, elle craignait que leur soirée ne s'achève définitivement. Elle savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de se retirer à l'étage, mais une partie d'elle ne voulait pas encore partir. Mais quand cet instant s'éternisa, elle commença à se retirer.

« Bonne nuit ! » Son cœur s'arrêta pendant un instant tandis qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers. Avait-il manqué sa chance ? Peur-être que non.

« Attendez ! » lança-t-il. Elle se figea et sa main agrippa la rampe. Quand elle se retourna, elle le regarda du haut des marche et attendit. « C'…C'était magnifique ». Elle sentit son cœur palpiter, elle sourit et ses yeux scintillaient dans la faible lumière du hall. Elle lui souriait et il sentit son cœur faire un bond. C'était maintenant ou jamais. « Aimeriez-vous faire une promenade avec moi demain ? » Le sourire de Michaela s'effaça.

« Oh Sully ! » dit-elle doucement. « Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais je dois assister à une conférence. Je… » Quand elle vit la déception dans ses yeux, elle se sentit coupable. Il savait exactement qui donnait cette conférence, et quand elle vit la déception dans ses yeux, elle sut à quel point il était mal à l'aise avec son amitié avec William. Ce n'était que de l'amitié et rien d'autre. Comment pouvait-il ne pas le voir ? Mais elle s'était souvent assise dans son ancienne chambre, à penser aux possibilités. Et si elle ne revoyait jamais Sully ? William était un homme gentil et il était de toute évidence tombé sous son charme, mais pouvait-elle réellement avoir un avenir avec lui comme sa mère le voyait ? Elle avait essayer de les rapprocher, et il n'avait pas été difficile pour leur amitié de s'épanouir avant même qu'elle n'ait à intervenir. Mais l'amour ? Elle ne pourrait jamais aimer William de cette façon. Est-ce que Sully pensait que c'était possible ?

« Bien. Pas de problème. Une prochaine fois peut-être », proposa-t-il, se sentant lâche d'abandonner. Il commença à se diriger vers le petit salon où il veillait tard pour lire. Michaela descendit les escaliers, elle ne voulait que cette nuit se termine comme ça.

« Sully, attendez ! ». Il se retourna vers elle. « Merci pour votre proposition. C'est juste que…William m'a demandé de venir. »

« Vous n'avez pas à vous justifier. Je comprends. » Ces mots avaient une signification bien plus profonde, et Michaela le savait.

« Je ne crois pas, non ! » Sully soupira, essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ses émotions à cet instant. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre comment était le merveilleux William ou si elle aimait à présent tellement être de retour chez elle. D'un côté, il était heureux qu'elle soit avec sa famille et qu'elle passe du temps avec sa mère. Mais d'un autre côté, ça le tuait que chaque jour, un peu de sa vie à Colorado Springs semblait s'évanouir et devenir aussi lointaine que Boston l'était là bas. « Sully, j'ai dit à William que je viendrais probablement demain, mais j'ai assisté à quelques une de ses conférences ces dernières semaines. Ce ne serait pas un problème d'en manquer une. »

« Si vous voulez y aller, vous devriez y aller. Je ne veux pas vous en empêcher. »

« Je me rend compte que nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour…parler depuis votre arrivée. Je suis désolée Sully. J'ai vraiment envie d'aller marcher avec vous demain. Je dirai à William que je ne viendrai pas. »

« Vous lui avez déjà dit que vous iriez. Vous devriez tenir votre parole . »

« Je ne lui ai pas promis Sully. Je lui ai dit que je pourrais certainement venir mais ce n'était pas une promesse. William est un bon ami, mais vous en êtes un aussi. » Il eut un mouvement de recul à être mis dans la même catégorie que cet homme. Quelque chose en lui sonnait faux. Sully savait au fond de son cœur que c'était juste parce qu'il avait de l'affection pour Michaela et qu'elle semblait la lui retourner d'une certaine façon, mais il voulait croire que ce n'était pas juste parce qu'il était jaloux. « J'aimerais vraiment avoir du temps pour parler, nous n'en avons pas réellement eu l'occasion ce soir. » Sully haussa les épaules, mais il ne voulait vraiment pas qu'elle change d'avis encore une fois et sorte avec William. Il voulait vraiment la voir. Il savait que s'il ne lui avouait pas bientôt ce qu'il ressentait, il risquait de la perdre pour toujours. Il ne savait même pas encore comment lui dire. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt, mais si elle l'était et qu'il ne lui disait pas, les choses risquaient de ne plus jamais être les mêmes entre eux.

« Si vous êtes sûre… »

« Evidemment que je suis sûre » répondit-elle avec ce même magnifique sourire. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'abandonner quelque chose d'important pour prendre du temps pour lui. C'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. « De plus, Mère va mieux maintenant, et encore l'autre jour Martha me disait que je travaillais trop dur. Elle a suggéré que je profite de mon temps tant que je suis ici. » Sully sembla s'égayer à ces mots, et Michaela sourit de nouveau.

« Très bien. Onze heure, cela vous convient ? »

« Onze heure, c'est parfait ! » Elle se retourna une nouvelle fois vers les escaliers.

« Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit Sully. »

A dix heures quarante-cinq le matin suivant, Sully se tenait devant le miroir. Il hésitait encore et encore entre porter ce costume hautement inconfortable ou être à l'aise dans ses vêtements en peau de daim. Il était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise avec les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Il ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Il ne savait même pas s'il allait lui dire.

Finalement, il décida d'être fidèle à lui-même. Il allait porter les vêtements avec lesquels il était arrivé. Martha s'était occupée de les nettoyer, et elle avait fait du bon travail sachant qu'elle n'avait probablement jamais eu à nettoyer des pantalons en peau de daim auparavant.

Quand il arriva en bas, la maison était vide hormis le balai dans la cuisine. Il entortillait ses mains en l'attendant. La pièce semblait plus chaude qu'avant et il commença à transpirer. Il décida donc de prendre sa veste dans le placard et fit un pas dehors dans l'air vif du matin. Les chevaux et les fiacres déambulaient le long des rues pavées et il regarda les chemins qui grouillaient de personnes en route vers le parc, leur travail ou partout où ils voulaient aller. Ce n'était pas là qu'il emmènerait Michaela. Il en trouverait un autre sûr mais moins fréquenté qui serait parfait pour promenade. Il espérait seulement qu'il saurait trouver les mots justes… s'il se décidait à dire quelque chose.

La porte s'ouvrit à la plus grande surprise de Sully, et il se retrouva face à face avec Michaela. Elle portait une splendide robe blanche revêtue d'un pardessus décoré d'une fine et noire dentelle. Elle avait épinglé un chapeau à ses cheveux, et elle était absolument resplendissante.

« Vous…Vous êtes en avance » balbutia-t-il. Michaela sourit et referma la porte fermement derrière elle.

« Je sais. J'ai fini de me préparer de bonne heure, et je suppose que j'étais trop impatiente pour rester assise dans ma chambre. » Il sourit au fait qu'elle ait été impatiente. Etait-elle pressée de se promener avec lui ou de quitter la maison ? Cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance.

« Vous êtes magnifique » dit-il doucement, ne sachant pas si c'était une bonne chose de le dire si vite, mais quand elle sourit en baissant les yeux un instant, il sut qu'elle était flattée.

« Merci. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagée que vous soyez redevenu vous-même. »

« Vous n'aimiez pas le costume ? »

« Oh, bien sur que si. Vous êtes toujours séduisant en costume. Vous semblez seulement mal à l'aise. Je me suis sentie mal que Mère insiste pour que vous en portier un. »

« Je pensais que peut-être cela vous mettrait plus à l'aise si j'en portais un. Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez embarrassée. »

« Embarrassée ? » répéta-t-elle, glissant son bras autour de celui de Sully alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher. « Je ne sais pas ce que Mère vous a dit, mais je ne suis pas embarrassée. Colorado Springs est pratiquement un tout autre monde et il n'y a rien de mal à cela. » Ils commencèrent à changer de direction et Michaela le regarda curieusement.

« Sully ? Où allons nous ? »

« Vous verrez » fut tout ce qu'il dit. Michaela s'éclaircit la gorge et resserra son emprise sur le bras de Sully. Il commençait à faire plus chaud mais Michaela frissonna et se rapprocha de lui. Elle se demanda s'il avait remarqué et rougit, se sentant comme si elle avait été trop audacieuse, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger Sully.

Finalement, ils descendirent vers un petit sentier et Michaela sourit. Elle savait où il menait mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher la joie de Sully. Elle resta simplement proche de lui et inspira profondément, respirant son odeur et espérant qu'il ne remarquerait pas. Elle eut soudain l'impression d'être de retour à Colorado Springs et que Sully et elle se promenaient ensemble dans les bois. Les arbres longeant le sentier semblaient se faire plus nombreux et les bruits de la ville disparaître. Colorado Springs commençait à lui manquer mais être avec lui à cet instant précis était suffisant.

« La nuit avant de prendre la diligence pour Boston, j'étais assis près du feu et je me suis perdu dans mes pensées en le regardant. Je pouvais vous voir. Vous dansiez et vous étiez heureuse, et je l'étais moi aussi. Mais vous n'étiez pas là. Vous étiez à Boston. Vous dansiez avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Elle le sentit commencer à trembler mais décida de le laisser terminer. Elle-même commençait à avoir la chair de poule. Son estomac se nouait. « Vous êtes heureuse ici ? »

« Oui, je suis très heureuse ici Sully. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tout cela m'avait manqué. Etre de nouveau avec ma mère et juste…la voir en bonne santé…tout cela fait que je suis heureuse d'être venue ». Elle soupira doucement et leva la tête vers les rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers les feuilles des arbres. « Mais quand je pense à tout, en fait c'est Colorado Springs qui me manque. Je considère à la fois Boston et Colorado Springs comme ma maison mais je ne peux pas vivre dans deux endroits à la fois. Je ne crois pas que je le voudrais. C'est agréable d'avoir un endroit où revenir sachant qu'on y serra toujours accepté mais cela fait toujours peur. En venant ici, je me demandais comment j'allais me réadapter à tout cela. Et maintenant cela m'inquiète… »

« Quoi ? »

« Quand je rentrerai à Colorado Springs… »

« Vous voudriez rester à Boston ? » Michaela fronça les sourcils et détourna son regard. Mais ensuite, il entendit ses mots à nouveau, s'arrêta et se tourna pour la regarder.

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez rentrer ? »

« Bien sur que oui Sully. J'admets que j'ai pensé à ce que ma vie pourrait être si je restais, mais il y a tant de choses qui m'attendent à Colorado Springs. J'y ai mon métier, des amis. Je ne pourrais jamais arracher les enfants de l'endroit où ils ont grandis. Ca ne serait pas juste. Seulement je ne sais pas comment je me réadapterai à mon retour. »

« Vous vous en sortirez très bien. Les gens en ville ne veulent pas l'admettre la plupart du temps mais ils apprécient de vous avoir. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, la plupart d'entre eux serait mort pendant cette épidémie l'année dernière. Hé, même Hank a eu besoin vous. Le fait est que, si vous n'aviez pas été là, ça ne serait pas pareil. Je ne serais peut-être même plus là si vous n'étiez pas là. » Michaela leva la tête, surprise.

« Sully ? »

« Après la mort d'Abagail, j'ai cru que je pourrais juste partir, mais je n'ai pas pu partir comme ça. Elle et Hanna y étaient enterrées et je me sentais mal à cause de ça. Mais après avoir appris les coutumes des Cheyennes, j'ai commencé à bouger et j'ai réalisé que si je le voulais, je pouvais partir parce que je porterais toujours ma famille dans ma cœur. » Il se tut quelques instants et la regarda directement dans les yeux. « Ensuite vous êtes apparue. » Michaela détourna doucement son regard et ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, mais elle avait à présent enroulé ses bras autour d'elle, un tourbillon de sentiments se déchaînait en elle. Elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait mais pouvait-elle le dire ? Etait-elle prête ? Le dirait-il ou était-elle en train d'imaginer les choses ? Soudain, elle se sentit très jeune et très naïve. « Je suis heureux d'être resté . »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. Je ne vous aurais pas rencontré si j'étais parti. Je ne serais pas le même si je ne vous avais pas connu. »

« Je suis sure que si Sully. Vous êtes un homme bon. Depuis que je vous connais… »

« J'essaie de dire…juste que je … » Il soupira de frustration et Michaela le regarda avec inquiétude. Essayait-il de ne pas la blesser ? Etait-il sur le point de la laisser tomber ? Son esprit nageait dans une grande confusion. Il avait des sentiments, elle le savait, elle y croyait. Il ne la ferait jamais souffrir, parce qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

« Qu'essayez-vous de dire ? » Elle chercha une réponse dans ses yeux et vit qu'il avait peur. Elle voulait le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle avait tout aussi peur que lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de regarder dans ces yeux.

« Je…je voulais vous dire que si vous êtes heureuse ici, vous devriez rester. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez quelque chose que vous ne voulez pas faire. » Michaela encaissa le choc quand il détourna les yeux, brisant le lien qui les unissait pendant un instant. Elle secoua la tête et il leva les yeux vers elle. « Quoi ? »

« Vous me mentez. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. »

« Quoi ? Michaela, je…je veux que vous soyez heureuse. »

« Je n'en doute pas. Mais vous ne pensez pas que je devrais rester. »

« Je veux votre bonheur. »

« Vous est-il déjà venu à l'esprit que je n'étais pas heureuse à Colorado Springs ? »

« Non. Juste que…Je suis désolé, je suis en train de tout gâcher. » Michaela sourit tandis qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration. Elle se sentait mal de le mettre dans cette position mais elle était de plus en plus persuadée que ses sentiments à son égard étaient aussi profonds que ceux qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

« Vous ne gâchez rien du tout ! » lui assura-t-elle tout en plaçant sa main sur son bras. Ils étaient face à face et la brise commença à souffler doucement autour d'eux. « Dites moi pourquoi vous êtes vraiment venu ici ? »

« Je vous ai dit pourquoi » murmura-t-il. « J'étais inquiet à votre sujet. »

« Vous auriez pu écrire, envoyer un télégramme. J'aurais alors pu vous dire que tout allait bien. » dit-elle sur un ton de défi.

« J'avais besoin de le voir de mes propres yeux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que j'étais… »

« Je sais. Je sais que vous étiez inquiet. Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venu. C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de connaître la vraie raison. »

« Vous la connaissez déjà. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Michaela, je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez que je dise. » Il savait. Elle lui donnait la parfaite occasion. Pourquoi essayait-il de tout gâcher ? Il devait le dire. Il devait la mettre au courant. Si elle lui brisait le cœur, alors qu'il en soit ainsi, mais il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui. Pourquoi était-ce si difficile ?

« Sully, depuis l'instant où vous êtes arrivé à Boston, vous avez essayé de tout faire pour me rendre heureuse. Je suis heureuse, mais…mais qu'est-ce qui vous rend heureux ? » Sully frissonna et détourna le regard. Les 'et si' se bousculaient dans sa tête maintenant.

« Vous voulez vraiment que je vous le dise ? »

« Seulement si vous le voulez » murmura-t-elle, avançant plus près de lui, les joues rougissant à cause du vent et de sa nervosité. Prenant une grande inspiration, il déglutit et pris ses mains.

« Ce qui me rend heureux ? » Elle hocha la tête. Il serra ses mains délicatement dans les siennes. « Vous ». Michaela sentit son cœur s'arrêter l'espace d'un instant. Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? Elle n'était pas préparée bien qu'elle l'ait espéré. Maintenant elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Sully, je… » L'espoir qui remplissait son cœur commença à s'effriter. Avait-il imaginé tout ça ? S'était-il laissé uniquement laissé croire qu'elle pouvait l'aimer en retour ? Il ne savait pas mais il ne pouvait agir en lâche. Il devait lui dire quoi qu'il en soit.

« Michaela, je suis venu parce qu'être loin de vous était trop dur, je devais vous voir. Je devais être sûr que vous et les enfants allaient bien. Je devenais fou à ne pas voir votre visage tous les jours, à ne pas vous voir sourire. Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point j'avais de la chance de vous avoir jusqu'à ce que vous partiez. J'ai réalisé que je ne vous verrais peut-être plus jamais. Je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu autant de temps pour le dire. »

« Dire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle alors que ses mains tremblaient dans les siennes.

« Michaela, je vous aime. Je… » Voilà. Il l'avait dit. Maintenant il devait attendre. Et quand il la regarda dans les yeux, il vit tant d'émotions lui traverser l'esprit. Mais le sourire sur son visage lui disait tout ce qu'il devait savoir. « Je vous aime. Je vous aime tellement. »

« Sully… » Elle reprit sa respiration, réalisant qu'elle l'avait retenue.

« C'est pour ça que je suis venu. Je voulais juste que vous sachiez. Je ne savais pas comment vous le dire Michaela. Mais je l'ai dit et je le pense. J'espère seulement que -»

« Je vous aime aussi. »

« -que vous comprenez que- quoi ? » demanda-t-il, ayant seulement entendu sa déclaration. « Vous…vous quoi ? »

« Je vous aime aussi » répéta-t-elle. « Je…je savais que vous ressentiez la même chose, je l'espérais en tout cas. » Sully sentit l'inquiétude en lui s'effacer. Il n'arrivait pas à croire comment c'était merveilleux d'avoir tout extériorisé. Et elle l'avait dit aussi ! Elle l'aimait ! Maintenant, il avait l'impression de l'avoir toujours su. Il sentait qu'une nouvelle vie se présentait à lui, et il l'attira plus près et la serra contre lui, ne voulant plus la laisser partir. Elle le serra aussi, reposa son visage contre sa poitrine, se rapprocha de lui tout en réalisant que si aucun d'eux n'avait eu le courage d'avouer ses sentiments, leur relation n'aurait jamais été si loin.

Puis elle se retira et leva ses yeux remplis de bonheur vers lui. Il sourit et lui caressa la joue avec le revers de ses doigts. Elle ferma les yeux et s'approcha plus près. Ses lèvres tombèrent délicatement sur les siennes, et il l'attira plus près encore tout en l'embrassant avec douceur. Elle haleta lorsqu'elle sentit ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cette sensation lui avait manqué. Elle ne l'avait ressentie qu'une seule fois auparavant, lors de son anniversaire. Et maintenant, sentir ses lèvres rester sur les siennes faisait battre son cœur si vite qu'elle était sûre qu'il pouvait le sentir dans le sien.

Quand finalement ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, des larmes coulaient le long du visage de Michaela. Sully déglutit, ébahi par sa beauté et l'amour dans ses yeux. Il réalisa à cet instant que cet amour avait toujours été présent. Il n'avait seulement pas réalisé qu'il était entièrement pour lui. Sa respiration commença à reprendre un rythme normal et il prit sa main dans la sienne.

« Je ne savais pas comment le dire » dit-il doucement. « J'avais peur que vous ne m'aimiez pas… »

« Je vous aime depuis…un long moment Sully. Seulement je ne savais pas comment trouver les mots. Je me demande quelques fois si je sais même comment vous aimer. »

« Moi aussi » répondit-il gentiment. « Je veux apprendre. Je veux tout apprendre sur vous Michaela. »

« Et je veux apprendre sur vous. » Il déposa un baiser avec douceur sur sa main.

« Je veux vous montrer mon monde. »

« J'ai vu votre monde Sully. »

« Pas tout. Maintenant, je veux tout vous montrer. » Ces mots firent trembler son corps d'inquiétude et d'excitation en même temps et elle sourit, le cœur rempli de soulagement et de joie. Elle accrocha ses bras autour de lui, laissant tomber les barrières des convenances l'espace d'un instant. Elle lui était si reconnaissante d'être là. L'homme qu'elle aimait. Son meilleur ami. Elle avait voulu verser des larmes de joie à l'instant où elle l'avait vu entrer dans la salle à manger cette nuit-là. Mais maintenant elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment et ce qu'il ressentait en retour, et c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait.

« Et je veux vous monter… » Elle leva les yeux vers les siens qui fixaient ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers ses yeux. « Je veux vous montrer le monde que j'ai connu avant vous. » Sully sourit, réalisant maintenant que leurs mondes pouvaient se lier. Ils trouveraient un moyen. Et quand elle sourit, il tomba amoureux d'elle encore et encore. Se penchant délicatement, il l'attira pour un baiser et aucun d'eux ne voulait partir. Mais ils n'avaient plus à avoir peur maintenant. Ils se possédaient l'un l'autre et pendant un moment, ils savaient que c'était tout ce dont ils avaient besoin.

Fin 


End file.
